Air conditioners are very well known and are constructed in many different forms to suit the particular cooling requirements of a facility. In a typical self-contained air conditioning unit such as employed to cool one or more rooms of a building, a refrigeration system containing a compressor and associated cooling and evaporator coils and blowers is contained within a suitable housing which is usually constructed for mounting in a window or wall opening of a building. It is desirable to provide an air conditioner which can be installed such as not to mar the appearance of a building by the unsightly protrusion of air conditioning units from the walls or windows thereof and to provide an air conditioner which is adapted for more efficient mounting and operation. Such an air conditioner having these desirable characteristics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,302 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which includes the condenser coils and evaporator coils of cylindrical configuration contained within a vertically oriented housing adapted to be mounted in the floor of a facility.